26 Reasons Why, Alphabetically
by Bubblelina15
Summary: In a letter to Olivia, Wen tells her 26 reasons why he loves her according to the alphabet. One-shot. Read and enjoy!


26 Reasons Why I Love You, According to the Alphabet

Dear Olivia,

Here are 26 reasons why I love you.

1. A is for attractive. I know you're shy and don't think much of yourself. But, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met.

2.B is for brainy. You are so smart. Although you are quiet, I know there's a voice waiting to speak up.

3. C is for cat-lover. The way you cared for Nancy, and now Lemonade is wonderful. You treat them like real people and care for them as if they were your children.

4. D is for doting. You are such a caring, sweet, and nice person. You are so loving and it's one of the things that I admire you about.

5. E is for exciting. I know you are more quiet around the others. But, you're more than meets the eye. When we're alone together you think of the craziest ideas. I love that about you.

6. F is for fashion. I know that's a little girly of me to notice, but I love your sense of style. I love how you always dress well and look gorgeous, no matter what the occasion.

7. G is for gentle. When you hold my and, when we kiss, you are always so gentle. You are gentle around your cats. You just have a gentle nature.

8. H is for helpful. Whenever anyone needs help, you are always there to help us through whatever we are going through. Even if you have problems of your own.

9. I is for imaginative. The way you picture the world is amazing. The way you think of songs is so unbelievable and incredible.

10. J is for joyful. You always try to be positive and you always make a room brighter just by walking into it.

11. K is for kiss. When we kiss, I always feel the fireworks and the sparks. This is how I know I love you and you're the one for me.

12. L is for love. I love that you love me back. It makes me feel like the happiest guy alive.

13. M is for musician. You are amazing at playing, making, and writing music.

14. N is for natural. I love how you are not like most girls and let your natural beauty show.

15. O is for only. You are my one and only, and always will be.

16. P is for poetic. You love poetry and write it beautifully. I think it's cute how you got detention for reading poetry in the janitor's closet instead of going to class.

17. Q is for queen. You are my queen. I would do anything for you. In my eyes, you are royalty.

18. R is for romance. I love that you're such a romantic. It makes every little thing I do just that more important.

18. S is for singer. You are an amazing singer. You have the prettiest voice in the world. I am blessed to have heard it. Even the way you talk is melodious.

19. T is for talented. There is so much talent in you. You are good at everything that you do, even if you are afraid to show it.

20. U is for unite. You unite the band. You're the one that makes us whole, the one that holds us together.

22. V is for visionary. I know that you are not as strong-willed as stella. But, I know you see things as how they could be, as well.

23. W is for wishful. I love how you still make a wish on a star every night before you go to bed.

24. X is for xylophone. I remember the first moment I met you in first grade. You had two drumsticks and were banging away at the xylophone. You were smiling and laughing at the music you were making. This was the moment I fell for you.

25. Y is for young. You are still so young. But, you have gone through so much. More than most people have to face in a lifetime. I love how you can still make it through.

26. Z is for zing. Every time I look at you I get zinged away and feel a zap of energy. You make me feel grateful to be alive and with you.

These are 26 reasons why I love you. There are more, but that list would never end. So, I'll just tell you day by day for the rest of our lives.

Love, Wen

**I know I haven't updated Turn Up the Drama in a while. I'm hoping to do that later on today though. I hope you enjoyed this. I just had it in my brain and had to write it out. I have more ideas for stories, but I won't write them till I finish Turn Up the Drama. The next chapter will be a Mo/Charlie. SO READ IT! Review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


End file.
